The Silent Man (song)
The Silent Man is a song by Dream Theater. It is the sixth song on their third album, Awake. It is also the third part of the three part suite, A Mind Beside Itself. The Silent Man is the second single, EP and video release from the album. Personnel * Mike Portnoy - Drums * John Petrucci - Guitar * John Myung - Bass * Kevin Moore - Keyboard * James LaBrie - Vocals * John Purdell - Background vocals Lyrics A question well served, 'Is silence like a fever?' 'A voice never heard?' 'Or a message with no receiver?' Pray they won't ask Behind the stained glass There's always one more mask Has man been a victim of his woman, of his father? if he elects not to bother, will he suffocate their faith? Desperate to fall Behind the Great Wall That separates us all When there is reason Tonight I'm Awake when there's no answer Arrive the Silent Man If there is balance tonight He's Awake If they have to suffer There lies the Silent Man Sin without deceivers A God with no believers I could sail by on the Winds of Silence And maybe they won't notice But this time I think It'd be better if I swim When there is reason Tonight I'm Awake When there's no answer Arrive the Silent Man If there is balance Tonight he's Awake But if they have to suffer There lies the Silent Man There lies the Silent Man Analysis LaBrie described the lyrics as dealing with "communication breakdown, for instance between a father and a son. We feel that we have to play certain roles when around one of our parents, and we never really get to know the real person. I'm lucky that I behave with my own father like I would a friend. We can joke around and go for a beer." The song follows the same religious tones as its predecessor, Voices. Tone The Silent Man is an accoustic ballad, with very little in the way of percussion. The song is a somber epilogue after the climax at the end of Voices. Notes It could be argued that the title of the album, Awake came from the line "Tonight I'm Awake" though the word also appears in Innocence Faded. The music video, directed by Portnoy, includes much of the imagery from the Awake album's artwork. Live Performances The song is performed often, sometimes as a part of the suite, but many times on its own. The band will more often than not play a "full band arrangement" with electric guitar, drums, bass and piano. Oftentimes when performed with Jordan Rudess, he will often enter a duel with John Petrucci towards the end of the song. Appearances * Awake - Original recorded version * The Silent Man - Original recorded version * Live Scenes from New York - Live version (full-band arrangement) * Greatest Hit (...and 21 Other Pretty Cool Songs) - Original recorded version * Awake Demos - Original demo version * Tokyo, Japan 10/28/95 - Live version (full-band arrangement) Category:Awake era Category:Songs Category:Singles